Ginsburg U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,873 discloses a technique for testing the visual sensitivity of an individual in terms of contrast sensitivity and spatial frequency response in conjunction with a chart having thereon a multiplicity of grating patches which vary in contrast, spatial frequency and angular orientation. In use, the chart is scanned beginning with the patches of maximum contrast and minimum frequency until the low contrast level or the high spatial frequency prevents the observer from detecting the gratings or their orientation. The threshold levels of the individual under test are quantified and compared to a norm.